The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for obtaining patient balance and anatomical positioning data for use in planning and monitoring patient treatment. More particularly, in one aspect the present disclosure is directed toward a medical system for obtaining radiographic, center-of-balance, and anatomical positioning data of a patient for use in planning and monitoring the treatment of a patient.
Although existing systems and methods used in research and hospital settings have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in terms of combining radiographic, center of gravity, and patient anatomical positioning data.